Turkessi
by Cute Hatter
Summary: Sitten hän veti mekkonsa taskusta kukan, jonka hän oli jo poiminut aikaisemmin. Kukka, jossa oli valkoinen varsi, vaaleansiniset terälehdet ja keskus hentoa liilaa. Hän oli varma, että kukka oli sama, mistä tee oli valmistettu. Hatuntekijä/Liisa


**Summary:** _Sitten hän veti mekkonsa taskusta kukan, jonka hän oli jo poiminut aikaisemmin. Kukka, jossa oli valkoinen varsi, vaaleansiniset terälehdet ja keskus hentoa liilaa. Hän oli varma, että kukka oli sama, mistä tee oli valmistettu._

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **Hatuntekijä/Liisa

**Disclaimer:** En omista hahmoja. (I do not own the characters.)

* * *

Liisa pyöritteli vierasta, mutta silti hyvin tutun näköistä kukkaa sormissaan. Se oli hänen mielestään hyvin kaunis. Siinä oli valkoinen varsi, vaaleansiniset terälehdet, ja sen keskus oli hentoa liilaa. Hän vei sen lähelle nenäänsä. Se tuoksui hennosti eräälle teelle, jota Hatuntekijä oli hänelle kerran tarjonnut teekutsuillaan, joita Liisa niin rakasti. Hän käveli hetken aikaa aukiolla, katsellen kukkia, ja istahti sitten maahan erään käppyräisen puun juurelle, katsoen aurinkoa, jonka viimeiset säteet olivat enää näkyvissä vuorten takaa. Hän huokaisi surullisesti, sillä hän tiesi että hänen olisi joskus palattava kotiin, ja hankittava vastauksia kysymyksiinsä. Mutta hän ei kuitenkaan tahtonut ajatella sitä nyt, koska tyttö tahtoi nauttia siitä ajasta, mitä hänellä oli jäljellä täällä.

_Hatuntekijän kanssa._

Hetken aikaa siinä istuttuaan ja mietittyään, hän nousi ylös takaisin jaloilleen, ja puhdisti hieman mekkoaan. Oli alkanut jo pimetä; Liisan olisi aika palata jo tuulimyllylle, jossa Hatuntekijä asui. Tyttö katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen, ja kauhukseen huomasi, ettei hän enää ollut varma, mistä suunnasta hän oli tullut. Kaikki paikat, josta hän olisi voinut tähän aukealle tulla, olivat aivan samannäköisiä! Kysymykset täyttivät jo hänen mielensä; entä jos hän ei enää löytäisikään takaisin? Jos hän eksyisi yrittäessään löytää oikean polun vielä syvemmälle metsään, eikä enää ikinä löytäisi takaisin? Entä jos…

Ei, nyt hän ei saanut ajatella mitään tuollaista, se vain tuottaisi harmia tässä tilanteessa. Liisa katsahti vielä kauas vuorille, missä auringon viimeiset säteet eivät enää pilkottaneet. Jos hän nyt lähtisi metsään, eihän hän näkisi siellä edes eteensä, kun pimeä olisi kunnolla laskeutunut! Sen hän oli jo tällä kerralla vieraillessaan kokenut. Olisi parempi jatkaa aamulla, tyttö päätti. Hän haki katseellaan parasta kohtaa, jossa hän voisi nukkua yönsä. Hän teki tiensä takaisin sen saman puun juurelle, missä hän oli jo aikaisemmin istunut. Hän nojasi puunrunkoon, ja se vaikutti hohkaavan erikoista lämpöä, ja Liisa tunsi olonsa jo hieman turvallisemmaksi, sillä Punaisen Kuningattaren sotilaista tai hirviöistä ei tarvinnut enää huolehtia. Hän katsoi vielä kerran sinistä kukkaa jonka hän oli poiminut, ja sulki hitaasti silmänsä.

Hatuntekijä olisi varmasti huolissaan, kun Liisa ei ilmestyisikään tuulimyllyn ovelle, siitä hän oli varma. Hänhän jopa saattaisi saada jonkun mielipuolisen idean, jonka avulla hän voisi koettaa etsiä häntä. Tyttö hymyili ajatukselle. Hän rakasti sitä, kuinka Hatuntekijä oli hullu, hyvällä tavalla. Hänen omassa maailmassaan miehet olivat tylsiä, ja halveksuivat sitä, jos nainen päiväuneksi asioista, jotka eivät voisi heidän mielestään tapahtua. Ehkä siksi Liisa ei koskaan ollut tuntenut kuuluvansa sinne isänsä kuoleman jälkeen. Siellä kukaan ei ollut ymmärtänyt häntä kuin isä. Mutta täällä, hän tiesi, että ainakin yksi ymmärsi häntä. Itsehän kyseinen henkilö oli sanonut, että täytyisi olla puolihullu, jotta voisi kuvitella hänet.

* * *

Hatuntekijä kierteli huonettaan hermostuneena. Liisa ei ollut vieläkään palannut. Tytön takia he eivät ehkä enää ehtisi juoda teetä, hän ajatteli kauhistuneena. Hän ei pystynyt keskittymään edes työhönsä, hattujen tekoon, kun tyttö puuttui; Hatuntekijä huolehti hänen poissaoloaan liikaa. Hän lakkasi hetkeksi kiertämästä huonettaan, ja nosti maasta hatun takaisin paikalleen hyllyyn, pyyhkäisten sitä ensin hihallaan.

Sitten hänen mielessään alkoi tikittää. Aivan, hänellähän oli kello! Niinpä Hatuntekijä veti rintataskustaan kultaisen taskunauriinsa, ja katsoi sitä. Sen viisarit näyttivät tasan keskiyötä. Aina hän ei voinut kuitenkaan olla liian varma, sillä Aika tahtoi joskus pilailla hänen kanssaan. Pari päivää sitten hän oli kuitenkin sopinut riitansa Ajan kanssa, ja se suostui siihen sopimukseen, että kello ei olisi aina tasan kuusi iltapäivällä Hatuntekijän kohdalla. Hatuntekijä ei kuitenkaan saanut juoda teetä kuudelta tästä edespäin, jostakin kumman syystä. Aika ei vain ilmeisesti pitänyt kello kuuden teekutsuista.

Kas, kello näytti olevan jo minuutin yli. Mutta Liisaa vieläkään näkynyt, se tuhma tyttö! Sitten ajatus pälkähti hänen päähänsä; ehkäpä hän olikin eksynyt metsään! Voi, sentään! Nyt hän ei saanut panikoida, se aiheuttaisi vain ongelmia; hän saattaisi menettää itsehillintänsä hetkeksi. Mutta hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla pelkäämättä, että tälle olisi sattunut jotain. Usein Liisan seura auttoi häntä pitämään sen vahvemman hulluuden poissa, mutta nyt kun tyttöä ei ollut, Hatuntekijä saattaisi menettää mielenhallintansa.

Lopulta hän päätti yrittää etsiä tyttöä metsästä, jotta tämä ei jäätyisi sentään yöllä. Nyt oli tulossa nimittäin tavallista kylmempi yö, Hatuntekijä pystyi vain aavistamaan sen, jollakin hullulla tavalla.

* * *

Liisa värisi kylmyydestä. Puu, johon hän nojasi, ei enää hohkannut miellyttävää lämpöään. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkärankaansa pitkin, kun kova tuulenpuuska heilutti hänen hiuksiaan, ja puiden lehtiä. Hän halasi itseään, ja hankasi käsiään yhteen, koittaen saada itseään lämpimämmäksi. Keinot eivät kuitenkaan paljoa auttaneet. Palellunko minä tänne kuoliaaksi, Liisa huomasi ajattelevansa.

Hän ei enää ollut varma, miten hän voisi kieltää tuon ajatuksen. Hänen luomensa alkoivat jo painua kiinni, mutta hän yritti päättäväisenä pitää ne auki. Se ei onnistunut kovin hyvin, ne tuntuivat painuvan kiinni väkisinkin; niin paljon uni painoi hänen mieltään. Jonkin ajan jälkeen Liisa värähti vielä kerran, ennen kuin kylmyys ja uni tuntuivat ottavan hänen kehostaan vallan. Lopultakin, hänen luomensa painuivat kiinni, mutta viime hetkellä hän oli näkevinään valopilkun, ja kuulevinaan jonkun kutsuvan häntä.

''_Hatuntekijä?'',_ hän kysyi kuiskaten, ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

Hatuntekijä laski Liisan hellästi käsivarsiltaan sohvalle, ja katsahti tämän liiankin kalpeita kasvoja. Hänen huulensa olivat muuttuneet ulkona jo sinertäviksi, ja hänen kehonsa oli kylmä. Mies otti tytön kädet omiinsa ja alkoi hangata niitä, puhallellen välillä niihin. Hetken kuluttua hän kiiruhti hakemaan yläkerrasta peittoja ja tyynyjä, ja kietoi ne Liisan ympärille. Hän kohensi vielä ensin tyynyjä, ennen kuin hän laski toisen vaaleakiharaiset pään niille varoen. Hatuntekijä katseli häntä, ennen kuin hän alkoi kasata puita takkaan. Hän kyllä tiesi että oli melko omituista pitää takkaa tuulimyllyssä, mutta minkäs sille voi kun on puolihullu. Hän hymähti itsekseen, samalla kun hän sytytti takkapuut.

Sitten hän käveli hiljaa keittiöönsä, joka oli vielä pari päivää sitten ollut hiukan sotkuinen, ennen kuin Liisa oli ystävällisesti auttanut sen siivoamisessa. Sen jälkeen hän oli luvannut pitää sen siistinä, jotta hän ei kokisi toiseen kertaan niin suurta vaivaa Hatuntekijän auttamisessa. Liisa oli kuitenkin sanonut, että hän vain oli iloinen, kuin pystyi auttamaan häntä jotenkin, sitä paitsi omasta mielestään hänen täytyi kiittää jotenkin siitä, että hän sai yöpyä tuulimyllyn vierashuoneessa. Hatuntekijä ei sen jälkeen ottanut asiaa enää puheeksi, vaan oli kysellyt arvoituksia, joista Liisa piti.

Hän kilisteli hetken aikaa kuppien kanssa, ja odotti että teevesi alkaisi kiehua. Hän kurkisti keittiöstä, katsoen tyttöä. Tämä näytti olevan unessa, eikä enää tajuttomana. Hänen huulensa ja kasvonsakin olivat saaneet entisen värinsä takaisin. Helpotuksen tunne täytti Hatuntekijän mielen, ja juuri silloin vesikin alkoi kiehua. Hän käännähti kannoillaan, ja nappasi teekannun tulelta. Hän kuitenkin parahti; mietteissään hän oli unohtanut että kannu oli tulikuuma! Siitä enempää välittämättä hän kuitenkin kaatoi kuumaa vettä kuppeihin, ja asetti kannun takaisin paikalleen, katsoen kättään. Siihen luultavasti tulisi palovamma, ei sen kummempaa vahinkoa.

Hatuntekijä laittoi teepussit mukeihin, antaen maun liuota veteen. Tällä kertaa hän halusi Liisan maistavan jotakin mistä hän oli pitänyt; turkessia. Se oli eräänlainen valkovartinen sininen kukka, joka tuoksui hyvälle. Hän oli joskus ajatellut tekevänsä Liisalle hatun, joka olisi kyseisen kukan värinen. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan vielä varma pitäisikö hänen yllättää hänet vai kysyä häneltä ensin...

''Hatuntekijä?'', kysyi hento ääni olohuoneesta.

Hän tunsi jonkin sykähtävän rinnassaan; Liisa oli vihdoinkin hereillä! Hän otti kupit molempiin käsiinsä, nostaen teepussit ensin pois. Sitten hän käveli tytön luo, yrittäen olla läikyttämättä teetä. Hän istahti tuolille, joka oli sohvan vieressä.

''Hyvä, että olet vihdoinkin hereillä'', Hatuntekijä sanoi ojentaen toista kuppia Liisalle.

''Olen. Anteeksi, että en tullut ajoissa; mutta eksyin metsään, ja ajattelin yrittää etsiä tieni takaisin vasta aamulla'', hän sanoi, ja otti kupin kiittäen vielä heikosti täriseviin käsiinsä.

Hatuntekijän silmät vaihtoivat väriään vaaleansiniseksi, se tarkoitti huolestunutta, ja Liisakin tiesi sen.

''Et arvaakaan, kuinka huolissani olin, Liisa'', hän sanoi hiljaa.

''Mutta ei se sinun syytäsi ollut'', hän lisäsi nopeasti, jo otti kulauksen teestään.

Liisa katsoi Hatuntekijää hetken aikaa, ennen kuin hän sanoi ujosti:

''Voisitko auttaa minua tämän teen kanssa; käteni tärisevät liikaa.''

Mies hymyili ymmärtäväisesti.

''Tietenkin, rakas Liisa'', hän vastasi, silmiensä ollessa haaleaa liilaa, kohotti kupin Liisan huulille, ja hän joi vähän.

Hänen silmänsä suurenivat.

''Oi, tämähän on… En tiedä mitä, mutta tarjosit minulle jo tätä kerran aikaisemmin; pidin siitä heti.''

''Kukka, josta se on valmistettu, on nimeltään turkessi'', Hatuntekijä kertoi.

"Turkessi", Liisa toisti, ja toinen nyökkäsi.

Sitten hän veti mekkonsa taskusta kukan, jonka hän oli jo poiminut aikaisemmin. Kukka, jossa oli valkoinen varsi, vaaleansiniset terälehdet ja keskus hentoa liilaa. Hän oli varma, että kukka oli sama, mistä tee oli valmistettu.

''_Turkessin avulla tunnustaa voit, mikä mieltäs painaa, ja mistä ilakoit. Tärkeimmälle sen kun annat, se tarkoittaa samaa kuin sanat, joita sydämessäs kannat''_, Hatuntekijä lausui.

Liisa katsoi kukkaa vielä hetken, ennen kuin hän sanoi:

''Jos se tarkoittaa sitä, niin tiedän jo, kenelle minun täytyisi se antaa.''

Hatuntekijä tunsi jonkun muljahtavan sisällään, ja hänen silmissään vilahti syvänsininen surun väri. Liisalla siis oli jo joku, kenestä hän välitti niin, hän ajatteli surullisesti.

''Silloin minun kuuluisi antaa se sinulle, Hatuntekijä.''

Hän kohotti katseensa, ja alkoi hymyillä, silmät jälleen kerran hentoa liilaa. Vihdoinkin hän ymmärsi.

''Ja jos minulla olisi myös nyt kädessäni tuo kukka, sinä olisit se, kenelle antaisin sen, rakas Liisa'', hän kuiskasi, ja nojautui eteenpäin, kuten Liisa.

Hatuntekijä painoi tummanvioletit huulensa Liisan pehmeille, ruusunpunaisille huulille, ja tunsi sellaisen ilon ja tunteen sisällään, että hän olisi voinut tanssia leiskuporskaa vaikka Ihmemaan loppuun saakka.

* * *

**A/N: **Okei, toivottavasti piditte. :)

Löydätte tän myös FinFanFunista, käyttäjänimenäni toimii nettuski siellä päin.


End file.
